Away From It All
by AppleCiderr
Summary: After a hollow attack resulting in the death of his family, Ichigo vanishes. Several desperate attempts to find him fail miserably. Meanwhile Ichigo has moved to Tokyo and is not keeping contact with anyone. He has a new life, new friends, and something even better. Years later his friends finally find him, but he's not the same scowling orange haired teen he once was.


**New story! Okay, this will be kinda depressing at first so please don't be mean, but it's what I need to put the awesome story into motion. So bear with me, okay?**

**Rating: T (For blood n' stuff)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, all rights go to it's creator.**

**Note: Ichigo's old friends won't show up until around chapter two or three. Sorry you guys!**

**Full Summary: After a hollow attack resulting in the death of his family, Ichigo vanishes. Several desperate attempts to find him fail miserably. Meanwhile Ichigo has moved to Tokyo and is not keeping contact with anyone. He has a new life, new friends, and something even better. Years later his friends finally find him, but he's not the same scowling orange haired teen he once was.**

– – – – –

_'This isn't happening..'_

_'No..'_

Flames erupted from the Kurosaki Clinic, it was burnt to the ground. The bodies of his father and sisters littered on the ground in front of him. His legs gave out, he fell to his knees in the ashes. It had been just a few hollows, but Rukia and the others were busy in the Soul Society. He wasn't fast enough. He was too late. _Too late.._ He felt something wet emerge from his eyes, he was crying. He hadn't cried in years.. Now he couldn't stop himself. He reached out a shaky hand toward Yuzu, and closed the girl's empty eyes. He did the same for the rest of his family, and then completely broke down. The tears tumbled down his cheeks as he sobbed out the anger and frustration. He was worthless, he couldn't even save the ones he loved.

That was the only reason he had chosen to become a Shinigami in the first place, for his family. But now they were gone. He failed them, he was a failure.

Ichigo forced himself to a standing, and shakily walked away from the scene. The seventeen year old vanished without a trace. It was only minutes later the police and firefighters came and put out the fire. They searched what was left of the house, there was no sign of the son of Issin Kurosaki. The horrible tragedy was shown on the news, many believed it was possible Ichigo had burnt to death. However Ichigo had just went to the train station, planning to leave the bad memories in his old home. _First mother.. Now the rest of my family.._ He thought, stopping himself from crying. He was glad his wallet was on him, because he didn't have anything else anymore.

The train stopped in Tokyo, and Ichigo looked around quietly. It was a large city, and he could see several spirits around the place. He knew he'd need to start concealing his reiatsu to be safe, so he'd start practicing soon. He decided to get a new job quick, and walked around the city quietly. He saw a large dojo, and smiled. A dojo.. That sounds like a good idea for a job.. He thought, and headed towards his new job, and the beginning of his new life.

– – – – –

Three Years Later

– – – – –

Ichigo blinked a bit and opened his eyes, he groaned and stretched out his back from being stuck in the same position for quite a while. He was in his house, asleep against his desk. Ichigo not only worked at a high class dojo, but was a Manga writer as well. His hair was the length it was when he fought Sosuke Aizen. He often thought of his old home and friends, but never did he want to go back there. Too many bad memories, sometimes he would still wake up in a cold sweat from nightmares. However, his life was good here. He had more friends and even a good home. He learned to conceal his reitsu and still fought hollows every so often. There weren't many here for some reason, maybe it was because there were barley any people with spiritual power. He had also ran into a few Espada, who had decided to just live normally instead of following a psycho freak.

They had become close friends instead of enemies, the Espada he met and became friends with were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. They also worked at the dojo, and they hung out a lot. Sometimes he forgot they were even former enemies. With that thought, Ichigo pulled out his cell and then dialed Grimm's number. It rang twice before he answered. "Yo Ichigo, you ready for work yet? We got new students today remember?" He teased, though they were friends he would tease Ichigo as much as was possible.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah yeah, lemme just get ready. Meet you there," He said, putting on his clothing and black belt. He took a sip of his coffee before getting up ad walking outside. He didn't own a car, he didn't want one. Once he got to the dojo, he continuously was distracted by a feeling of spiritual energy. It was small, but it would appear then completely vanish at different moments. He just didn't say anything, not wanting to bother his friends. They trained the new kids for a while before their shifts were over.

"You should have been there! Ulquiorra was totally checking that girl out," Grimmjow said with a laugh, making Ichigo laugh as well. Ulquiorra didnt seem to find it funny.

"No I wasn't-"

"Don't even you totally were!"

Ichigo had to cover his mouth to hide his snickers, he was sitting in Grimm's apartment with them sharing a drink and watching movies. It was Saturday and they really didn't have anything planned, so they were hanging out for a while. "By the way, hows your guys' mangas coming along?" He asked, and Ulquiorra shrugged.

"Almost done, not sure anyone would wanna publish them though," He said in his normal monotone.

Surprisingly, Grimm agreed. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Guys, I was only eighteen when I got my manga published, if they're willing to take mine, they'll take yours," He said," Even though it's probably not as good as mine" He gave a playful glare and Grimm glared back.

"Well, I better go. I have to finish making the next chapter of my manga," He said calmly, and got up. Grimm waved goodbye and Ulquiorra decided to leave as well. Ichigo walked calmly, and blinked as he felt that spiritual energy again. He quickly walked towards it, worried about what it was. He walked over and looked up at the sign. 'Orphanage?' He thought, than heard crying. He quickly opened the door and went inside, seeing a little toddler being roughly dragged towards a closet.

"Hey!" He yelled, making the women stop. "What are you doing?!" The women looked at him like he was stupid, and he glared at her again.

"Putting this freak somewhere where she won't bother people! She is always playing with weird things! Wherever she is things move! She's a demon!" The women yelled, tugging the little girl.

Ichigo knew what was going on, the girl could probably see spirits, and played with them. He wouldn't let her be abused. "She's not a freak," He began," She's just a little girl, and if you are going to treat her this way than I'll take her off your hands. I want to adopt her" He wasn't gonna let her grown up without anyone, and if she was being abused he wouldn't let that happen.

The women looked shocked. "You want to adopt _her?!_" She snarled. "This freak?!" Ichigo growled again.

"Call her that one more time and I'll make sure this place gets closed down!"

The women shut her mouth, before walking to the desk and pulling out forms. Ichigo wasted no time signing them, not wanting the girl to be left here another moment. The women sneered and handed him the girl's birth certificate, he read over it and smiled at the little girl's name._ 'Ayame.. __3 years old..'_He smiled gently, and looked down at the little girl. She looked up at him. Her red hair was up to her shoulders and blue eyes stared at him warily, making Ichigo's heart clench. No child should have to be afraid of being hurt, he knelt down to her level and said," Well it looks like I've adopted you know, what do you say Ayame, can you say 'daddy?'"

The little girl sheepishly looked up and said,"Dadda?" Ichigo nodded gently, and the girl slowly walked closer, holding her hands out. Ichigo remembered how his mother used to hold him, he lifted the girl up holding her close. Ayame wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder, the orange haired young man was glad she wasn't afraid of him.

As he walked out, he set his scowl on his face at the women. "I'm still reporting you to the authorities," He said, then turned and walked out of the orphanage. As he walked home he realized his daughter needed some things of her own. He stopped at a store and sat the girl down, he wasn't used to this stuff. He chose a few outfits for Ayame, and she found herself a cute dress. Ichigo couldn't help but find it adorable on her, he got her a few toys and got a kid bed for her. After paying for everything, he walked home and looked at his new daughter. He thought about how to raise her, maybe he could call goat face and ask for advice.

Oh, wait..

He felt his heart start to break again, but then looked at Ayame and decided to continue staying strong for her. She looked up at him again, and giggled. He smiled back, and opened the door to his house. He lived near the park, so it had a good view. He set her down on the couch and sat next to her. She smiled, and pointing at him. "Daddy!" She said, giggling.

He couldn't help but smile, and said," Yes, that's right. I'm daddy" He smiled as the girl grinned, he hoped that he could be a good parent to her, unlike that women at the orphanage. He had learned to cook pretty well on his own, so he made some yokisoba for himself, and a bland dumpling dish for her, he didn't know what she liked or didn't like so he just gave her something light for now. She started eating it excitedly, Ichigo tried to make conversation but she was still learning to talk. She could put a few words together.

After dinner Ayame explored curiously. The delivery with her bed came in, and Ichigo put it into the room next to his, saying," This is your bed Ayame" She climbed up on it and giggled. Ichigo smiled widley at his daughter, little did he know how decorated his little girl's room would get over the years.

He messaged Grimm about it, explaining the girl could see spirits like he could. That's when he heard a frightened cry, and sobbing. He quickly dropped his phone and ran over to her room, finding her crying. He hugged her close and whispered," Its okay, it was only a dream.." Yes, he knew all about the nightmares. Slowly she calmed down, and Ichigo picked her up and let her lie with him, he stayed awake a while longer, to make sure she continued to keep calm. Around 2:00am, he finally fell asleep, his daughter in hand.

– – – – –

Two Years Later

– – – – –

Ayame, now five years old dragged Ichigo into the pet shop excitedly. The little girl now had her hair longer, tied in a ponytail and Ichigo's hair pretty much the same. Grimmjow followed them with his one year old son, he and Harribel had married around the same time Ichigo had adopted Ayame and now they had a kid. Ichigo and Ulquiorra were both best men at the wedding, Ichigo commented he was very happy that they were living good lives. Grimmjow agreed with them.

"Come on daddy! Let's get our doggy!" She said excitedly. For her birthday Ichigo was taking her to get a dog. Since the pet store only had dogs there on fridays, she had to wait and was quite impatient. She practically forced him to bring her right after school on friday, she ran inside and looked at all the dogs. Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow when Ayame began excitedly pointing out dogs. Grimmjow was entertaining his son, who had his blue hair but Harribel's eyes and skin.

Finally Ayame decided on a dog, a Siberian husky puppy. As she was petting it Ichigo knelt next to her and said," Wanna get that one?" She nodded excitedly, so Ichigo got it for her.

"What's his name sweetie?" Ichigo asked again. Grimmjow of course had to give a suggestion.

"Name it panther"

"He's a DOG Grimm, not a Cat"

"Whatever, I'm naming the cat we're getting Panther"

_Of course he's buying a cat, he and Harribel finally decide to get a pet and they're getting a cat._ Ichigo thought in amusement, shaking his head. "I wanna name him Toboe," Ayame said, and Ichigo nodded. He got a collar for the dog and the employees placed him in the carrier, putting him in Ichigo's car. He had finally gotten one, because Ayame started Kindergarten and it was too far of a walk. He waited for Grimm, since he was giving him a ride home. Ichigo returned with a carrier that had a kitten in it, white fur with black paws. Ichigo chuckled and placed both kids in their car seats, before hopping in the car himself. He dropped off Grimm, who was getting an earful from Harribel, before going home himself.

Ayame jumped out of the car and ran to Ichigo. "Can I play with Toboe before I go to bed? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" She squealed, Ichigo rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. The qirl squealed and ran to the front door, trying to open it before remembering it was locked. Ichigo chuckled, and she pouted.

He grabbed the carrier and walked over, unlocking the door and the girl dashed inside. He unlocked the carrier and the dog barked happily before dashing after her. He chuckled as he watched, and said," You better have dinner before you get too tuckered out" She sighed and climbed onto her chair, Ichigo gave her the meal, eating his own calmly. Toboe ate his own kibble with his table wagging the whole time. Ayame was strangley quiet, so he looked at her.

"Anything wrong sweetie?"

She looked up and asked," Daddy, would you ever get another kid? I wanna baby brother.. Like uncle Grimm's son!"

Ichigo looked at her surprised. "You wanna sibling?" She nodded, and Ichigo thought about it, he could get another kid. To be honest Ayame would enjoy the company, and he took care of her just fine, so he smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll get you a little brother, but you have to promise to be the best big sister you can ever be," He said, and she grinned and nodded excitedly. "It's pretty late, we'll see what we can do tomorrow" Once again she nodded, and the Kurosaki's went to sleep happily.

– – – – –

One Year Later (Karakura Town)

– – – – –

Urahara was finally getting a lead, after Ichigo Kurosaki vanished without a trace there was a frantic search made by his friends However no one found anything, he thought he might finally be getting a lead. He had searched up a few dojo's one day, researching a few hollow break ins, and found one of the employee's last names was Kurosaki. He quickly got Yourichi and they started to delve deeper.

They managed to find a few photos on the site, mostly of the people training there. However there were a few pictures of the employees. He found a picture of a blue haired man, a black haired man, and orange haired young man. The three were all smiling at the camera, sitting down for a water break. It only took a few seconds for it to click in their minds. _Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra.._ They both thought. Urahara frantically looked up the address of the place, and found it was in a completely different town. After finding all that information, Urahara and Yourichi quickly ran to the soul society in a panic mode. Once they got there, they realized they had interrupted a meeting.

Rukia, Renji and several others were there, suddenly all eyes were on them. Urahara stared for a moment while catching his breath. Finally, he said,"We found him, we found Ichigo"

**To Be Continued..**


End file.
